The present invention relates to a control system and a control method and, in particular, to a control system and a control method for properly controlling a subject to be controlled which repetitively performs one of multiple behavior patterns.
In generally used conventional real-time control technology, a control quantity at a particular point in time is assessed based on a deviation of a current value of the control quantity from a target value and an amount of operation to be used at a subsequent point in time is determined based on this deviation. If there exist disturbances of which frequency band overlaps the frequency band of a control quantity output signal, or the frequency band of the control quantity output signal is uncertain (unknown or variable with time), and the disturbances which are difficult to remove by conventionally available ordinary filtering techniques are superimposed on the control quantity, there arises a problem that it is difficult to properly assess the control quantity and, as a consequence, it is difficult to properly control a subject to be controlled.